Hope and Despair
by Chercrystaldemon
Summary: Zatch wants to play with his friends, but they don't want him to get left behind his kingly duties. Someone that he knows came along and helped him understand.


**Nestle in the middle of the Mamodo World is the king's castle home to the new king of the world, Zatch Bell. He was young and still inexperience into being king. All the laws and traditions from the kings of the past made Zatch feeling less about him being king. One day while Arth has his back turn, Zatch slide out from the seat and left the room. Everyone in the castle bows at Zatch's mere presence. **

**Zatch sighs not wanting to be treated like a king, but as himself. Even his friends seemed to have a little less time for him seeing that he has his kingly duties. In his sight was Zeno his older brother. Zeno has been there for his brother, but even he has been avoiding him. Zatch didn't make eye connect while walking pass him. **

**Zeno didn't say a word to his little brother and went the other way. Zeno cared for his little brother, but didn't want to face him lately. Zatch turns to face Zeno "Zeno why doesn't anyone want to be with me right now? Is it because I'm king and they have no time for me?" Zatch asked with a little sadness in his tone. Zeno's eyes glared at him, not saying anything and left his sight. Zatch ran out from his brother's presence and into the courtyard, where several of the guards saluted him, but Zatch didn't care. Zatch needed help, this pressure of him being king made him feel like a helpless case. **

**Zatch stopped at the tall gates that block from him leaving and his friends from seeing him when he is busy. Zatch opens the gates and saw his friends talking to one another, he waved at them as they see him. Some wave back happily, while some just wave. He ran over to them with his usual smile "Tia, Kolulu, Kanchome, Ponygon" Zatch happily said their names. Tia, placed her hands on her hips "Zatch, what are you doing here?" she asked him as Zatch open his mouth and said "Well I came to play with you guys" he replied to her question.**

**Kolulu and Kanchome looked at one another with a little concern on their faces. They haven't spent time with Zatch lately and seeing him now makes them feel a little fearful of him getting into trouble. Tia folded her arms "Zatch, you should be at the castle and study, not being with us" she said. Zatch titled his head a little "Well why? I miss seeing all my friends" he told her. Tia rubs her head like she always does when Zatch said something "Zatch, we don't think you should hang with us, you're the king and it's time you acted like one" she said. **

**Zatch was taken back a little by her words, they don't want to hang with him. He thought to himself as he ran from their sights. Ponygon and the others felt bad, but they know that being king is important to this world. Zatch kicked a rock and notice his other friends were laughing and having fun. They wave at Zatch, but never seem to talk to him as much. **

**Zatch sighs and sat down by a river looking at his own reflection, if he was in the human world, he'll be having fun with his friends. Someone approached him from behind, he turns to see his brother. Zatch doesn't know if he should smile or just look away. Zeno sighs and sat down next to him "Zatch, look I…" Zatch cut him off "It's okay Zeno" he said. Zeno looked up at the clear sky then back to his younger brother. "Zeno, why won't my friends spend time with me?" he asked.**

**"Because you're king, my think that you're work is more important then playtime. I want to help you, but I can't be your voice forever" Zeno said to him. Zatch sighs "Zeno, I want to play with them" he said. Zeno ruffles his hair "You will" he said. As the days went on, Zatch looked outside of the window to see his friends playing ball. Arth looked at the young king "You know, your highness it's good for a young one as yourself to get some fresh air" he said.**

**Zatch looked at Arth and ran to play with his friends. They greeted him with a smile and they started a new game with Zatch. Arth looked out the window and next to him was Zeno "He's an idiot, but he's my brother" looked up at Arth "Thanks" he said even though it was half bitter. Arth bows a little "You're welcome" he said. Zatch did his normal laugh.**


End file.
